Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 June 2016
7:20 Jncrushcandies lucas pls answer my thread actually, pls answer the message i left of in it Welcome to the Candy Kingdom ~ Please read the rules before chatting ~ Trolls will be banned without warning ChaneyTheSamurott has joined the Candy Kingdom. Roseturnip has joined the Candy Kingdom. 7:33 ChaneyTheSamurott Hey DCG. Flokky Fortuna has joined the Candy Kingdom. 7:35 Flokky Fortuna lets fart fart fart fart like fart fart fart oooh juicy fart Flokky Fortuna has been hit by a lollipop hammer by ChaneyTheSamurott. 7:38 LucasH181 Back 7:38 ChaneyTheSamurott You missed a Fiona. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. 7:49 Bp101697 Hi Chaney. 7:51 ChaneyTheSamurott Hi Bp. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 7:53 Edwin91476 Morning~ Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. 7:57 Bp101697 This morning I have beaten Divine Diner in a few hours. I found some levels are overrated. Especially 1452. Megaphantaze has joined the Candy Kingdom. 7:58 Megaphantaze in case you didn't got Chaney's message, my computer died I am now on library computer to tell that my new computer will be bought tomorrow 7:58 Bp101697 Hi Mega. 7:59 Megaphantaze Until that, i can't be here moderate chat At least someone remembered my birthday here I was curious about that 8:04 Bp101697 WB, Rose.. 8:15 Megaphantaze See you tomorrow 8:18 LucasH181 Back 8:22 Megaphantaze Later now I come back tomorrow with new computer 8:23 LucasH181 Ohh Happy belated birthday Mega 8:25 Megaphantaze Wow I just realized BWS2 is released on June 5th Coincidence? Mybirthday game Megaphantaze has gone to crush some candies. 8:37 Bp101697 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_1016_(CCR) Is it too hard? 8:38 LucasH181 Yeah... 8:39 Bp101697 Insanely hard? Thegreattttt has joined the Candy Kingdom. 8:41 Thegreattttt Hello 8:41 Bp101697 Hi Thegreat. 8:43 LucasH181 Hi 8:43 Bp101697 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_1016_(CCR) Now only 5 color bombs for order. 8:43 LucasH181 Hard 8:44 Bp101697 I make all levels in this episode having lower than 50 moves. Level 1015 has the most, 48. http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_1015_(CCR) Marioman00 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 8:48 Bp101697 Hi Marioman. http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:CCR_Level_1021_Notes.png This is my level 1021. There are 30 moves. Order: 2 yellow candies. No more yellow candies spawn.No more candies spawn in the isolated boards. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 9:00 LucasH181 Hi Edwin Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Marioman00 has gone to crush some candies. 9:05 Jncrushcandies hey lucas look what's on your thread is it level 1268? Jncrushcandies has gone to crush some candies. 9:09 LucasH181 Level 1119 9:13 Bp101697 Hi Jn. -_- Leave it. Jncrushcandies has joined the Candy Kingdom. 9:15 Jncrushcandies kk 9:16 Thegreattttt -_- 9:17 Bp101697 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Vanilla_Volcano_(CCR) What overall difficulty for this? According to difficulty in this page. Jncrushcandies has gone to crush some candies. Roseturnip has gone to crush some candies. Not real name has joined the Candy Kingdom. 9:25 Bp101697 WB, NRN. 9:26 Thegreattttt @Bp101697 Overall i think is Somewhat Hard or Medium? Hi NRN Not real name has gone to crush some candies. Not real name has joined the Candy Kingdom. 9:26 Not real name Hi 9:26 Thegreattttt Not real name has gone to crush some candies. Not real name has joined the Candy Kingdom. 9:29 Bp101697 Maybe internet is not stable. 9:30 Not real name Yes VERY not stable Ill be inactive for another week Jncrushcandies has joined the Candy Kingdom. 9:32 Jncrushcandies heyy 9:32 Not real name The greatttt you manage ccjsw first 9:32 Thegreattttt What? 9:32 Not real name Illbe back when my class starts 9:32 Jncrushcandies can u plz. make round 4 ASAP. tnx 9:32 Thegreattttt Okay Why? 9:32 Not real name I mean like you update information of new ccjs levels 9:32 Jncrushcandies ok 9:32 Thegreattttt Okay Why Jn? 9:33 Not real name 301 will release on 10pm Thursday (UTC+8) 9:33 Jncrushcandies coz i'm excited 9:33 Thegreattttt I don't know how to place the x image and check image 9:33 Jncrushcandies ok 9:34 Not real name Ill be inactive for another week starting tomorrow (UTC+8) 8am 9:35 Jncrushcandies awww 9:36 Thegreattttt Awww :( 9:37 Not real name I noticed new ccjs episodes releases every other Thursday in 10pm (UTC+8) Test 9:46 Bp101697 Template:Mainpage/Local Wikis/Sandbox I have made this template for main page. Jncrushcandies has gone to crush some candies. Not real name has gone to crush some candies. Not real name has joined the Candy Kingdom. 9:53 Thegreattttt Okay Marioman00 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Roseturnip has joined the Candy Kingdom. 10:07 Roseturnip NRN? 10:07 Not real name Check fb 10:07 Roseturnip Can you handle those vandalism on ERW? test Can you handle those vandalism on ERW now? I have something to do now Marioman00 has gone to crush some candies. 10:08 Bp101697 WB, Rose. 10:08 Not real name Link please 10:08 Roseturnip Thanks Thanks 10:09 Not real name Ill be inactive again gor another week starting tomorrow rose So I wont be here on the day I will get DMod Roseturnip has gone to crush some candies. Not real name has gone to crush some candies. Not real name has joined the Candy Kingdom. 10:21 Bp101697 ERW What wiki? I have forgotten. 10:31 Not real name ERW has too much vandal I cant handle them I think I need a VSTF to handle it Not real name has gone to crush some candies. Thegreattttt has gone to crush some candies. 03:00 test 08:13 My hearts an endless winter filled with rage~ 08:13 Im looking forward to forgetting yesterday 2016 06 06